tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Emily and Dash
Emily and Dash is the third episode of the fifteenth season. Plot Today is Dash's turn to receive his award for being "Really Useful". The Fat Controller tells Dash that his treat is to be the star of the children's steam fair and Emily is to escort him there. The Logging Locos are playing one of their favourite games - "Warbling Whistles", where they make tweeting noises with their whistles. Emily is keen to master the trick, so she can show the children at the steam fair. The Logging Locos tell Emily that it takes a long time to learn, but Emily is sure she can learn it on the way to the fair. Soon, Emily and Dash set off. When they reach a junction, Emily asks Dash to show her how to do the trick. Dash tells her that making tweeting noises uses a lot of fuel, which does not bother Emily at all. Whilst practising, Gordon rolls up and is very impressed by Dash's "warbling whistle". This makes Emily even more determined to master the trick. Later on, Emily and Dash roll onto a quiet siding. Emily insists that Dash tell her how to do it again and once again ignores Dash's warning about fuel. Then Charlie arrives on his way to the steam fair. He hears Dash's "warbling whistle" and is also very impressed which makes Emily even more determined to do it for herself. It is not long before Emily and Dash arrive at another siding. Emily asks Dash to show her again, but Dash tells her that he is nearly out of fuel, but Emily insists. Then Hiro arrives and is concerned by the face Emily is making and sets off to inform the Fat Controller. Then disaster strikes - Dash is out of fuel. So Emily sets off to the steam fair alone. Once there, the children run over to Emily. They have heard all about the tweeting whistles. Emily tries to make tweeting noises, but to no avail. Emily knows that she will have to fetch Dash in order to please the children. So she rushes to get Dash some fuel and the two engines return to the fair, where Dash impresses the children. Emily laughs so hard, that tweeting noises come from her whistle. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Emily * Hiro * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Sir Topham Hatt * The Ginger-haired Boy * Trevor (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) * Sodor United Football Team (cameo) A group of children also speak. It is unknown who voiced them. Locations * Sodor * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Iron Bridge * Sodor Slate Quarry * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * The Washdown * Whispering Woods Halt * Misty Island Tunnel * Misty Island * The Logging Station Trivia * Stock footage from A Blooming Mess and Pingy Pongy Pick Up is used. * This episode marks Trevor's first appearance in full CGI excluding the "Island of Sodor" opening sequence, his first appearance since the twelfth season episode, Excellent Emily, and his last appearance until the nineteenth season episode, Very Important Sheep. Goofs * In the PBS Kids Game, "Tangled Rail Tales", it said that Dash ran out of coal, but he runs on fuel. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Fifteenth Series * Up, Up and Away! (DVD) DVD Packs * 10 DVD Boxset (2014) * Really Useful Collection US/Malaysia * Up, Up and Away! AUS * Rescue On the Rails CHN * Edward the Hero (Chinese DVD) THA * Gordon and Ferdinand (Thai DVD) GER * Percy's New Friends (German DVD) Gallery File:EmilyandDashtitlecard.png|Title card File:EmilyandDashNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:EmilyandDashHebrewtitlecard.png|Hebrew title card File:EmilyandDashRussianTitleCard.jpeg|Russian title card File:EmilyandDash1.png|Emily File:EmilyandDash2.png File:PingyPongyPickUp83.png|Stock footage File:ABloomingMess44.png|Stock footage File:EmilyandDash3.png File:EmilyandDash4.png File:EmilyandDash5.png File:EmilyandDash6.png File:EmilyandDash7.png File:EmilyandDash8.png File:EmilyandDash9.png File:EmilyandDash10.png File:EmilyandDash11.png File:EmilyandDash12.png|Ferdinand File:EmilyandDash13.png File:EmilyandDash14.png File:EmilyandDash15.png|Bash and Dash File:EmilyandDash16.png File:EmilyandDash17.png File:EmilyandDash18.png|Thomas File:EmilyandDash19.png|The Fat Controller File:EmilyandDash20.png File:EmilyandDash21.png File:EmilyandDash22.png File:EmilyandDash23.png File:EmilyandDash24.png File:EmilyandDash25.png File:EmilyandDash26.png File:EmilyandDash27.png File:EmilyandDash28.png File:EmilyandDash29.png File:EmilyandDash30.png File:EmilyandDash31.png File:EmilyandDash32.png File:EmilyandDash37.png File:EmilyandDash38.png File:EmilyandDash39.png File:EmilyandDash40.png File:EmilyandDash41.png File:EmilyandDash42.png File:EmilyandDash43.png File:EmilyandDash44.png File:EmilyandDash45.png File:EmilyandDash46.png File:EmilyandDash47.png File:EmilyandDash48.png File:EmilyandDash49.png File:EmilyandDash50.png File:EmilyandDash51.png File:EmilyandDash52.png File:EmilyandDash53.png|Charlie File:EmilyandDash54.png File:EmilyandDash55.png File:EmilyandDash56.png File:EmilyandDash57.png File:EmilyandDash58.png File:EmilyandDash59.png File:EmilyandDash60.png File:EmilyandDash61.png File:EmilyandDash62.png File:EmilyandDash63.png File:EmilyandDash64.png File:EmilyandDash65.png File:EmilyandDash66.png|Hiro File:EmilyandDash67.png File:EmilyandDash68.png File:EmilyandDash69.png File:EmilyandDash70.png File:EmilyandDash71.png File:EmilyandDash73.png File:EmilyandDash74.png File:EmilyandDash75.png File:EmilyandDash76.png File:EmilyandDash77.png File:EmilyandDash78.png File:EmilyandDash79.png File:EmilyandDash80.png File:EmilyandDash81.png File:EmilyandDash82.png File:EmilyandDash83.png File:EmilyandDash84.png File:EmilyandDash85.png File:EmilyandDash86.png File:EmilyandDash87.png|Hiro, Emily, Dash, and Trevor File:EmilyandDash88.png File:EmilyandDash89.png File:EmilyandDash90.png File:EmilyandDash91.png File:EmilyandDash92.png File:EmilyandDash93.png File:EmilyandDash94.png File:EmilyandDash95.png File:EmilyandDash96.png File:EmilyandDash33.png File:EmilyandDash34.png File:EmilyandDash35.png File:EmilyandDash36.png Episode File:Emily and Dash - British Narration File:Emily and Dash - American Narration Category:Season 15 episodes Category:Episodes